Whining, complaining and embarrassment!
by Shadow R-B
Summary: An extra to Skye's saga! Ok, Skye and TL Toon Link sit out after a little.. outburst from the child. A visit from Shadow worsens the situation. CHOAS OCCURS!


Crap

Pat: A fanfic I'd made, yet hadn't put for a long time, lolly-gagging, if you will. Enjoy this late fic!

Are- Don't know how to spell the masculine version, but means 'oh' or 'huh'. Ara is the feminine form.

Toon Link/Green sighed. Beside him, Skye groaned.  
"Why'd WE have to sit out while the others get to brawl??" Green wondered aloud, Skye simply sighing.  
In all matter, he knew why, but decided to keep it to himself.  
After all, who'd want a fussy kid throwing a tantrum?  
"It's because you threw a tantrum in front of everyone, you brat!" a dark being exclaimed, walking out of the shadows, Shadow Link appearing in all his smug glory. Skye sighed.  
"Shadow-kun, please don't taunt Green. He's already thrown one tantrum; let's not make a second one." Skye asked, Shadow smirking.  
"Too late, jackal- he's already in the middle of one."  
Turning swiftly, he saw Green with a grimacing face, trying to hold back tears.  
"Crap."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
"MY DAMNED EARS!" Shadow shouted, quickly fleeing, leaving Skye alone with the screeching kid.  
"ANY ASSISTANCE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!" Skye shouted, Marth and Link, plus Sheik, running towards them. Sheik, being the quickest, got to them first, transforming into Zelda, and holding the crying child. Link came up, followed by Marth, who'd managed to drag Ike with him.  
"Is everything okay??" Marth asked, holding the trying-to-flee Ike close to him, Ike literally dying inside.  
"Soon." was the simple reply, Zelda cradling the poor kid. Everyone sighed, Skye sweat-dropping.  
"Stupid Shadow..." he mumbled, Sonic overhearing.  
"What, Shadow made him cry?" he asked, Skye nodding.  
"It's quite sad, actually. They used to be comrades once." Skye answered, Sonic's eyes widening.  
"Really? Shadow and Green?" Skye nodded.  
"But today, the dang doppelganger taunted him, making him cry." Skye replied, Sonic nodding.  
"Yeah. Hey, doppelganger? Wha?"  
"Yeah, Shadow Link was created by old-y over there," Skye said, pointing to Ganondorf, who quickly slunk away with a prize.  
"Hey! Who took my underwear?!" Zelda screeched, putting Green in Link's arms and rushing after Ganondorf, both Links a bright red, Marth hiding his face behind Ike's cape, Ike with a smirk on his face.  
He'd been the only one to witness the whole thing.  
Skye and Sonic sweat-dropped.  
"Let me rephrase that. The soon-to-get-his-ass-kicked man over there created Shadow as a way to get rid of Green, Red, Vio and Blue." Skye continued. Sonic nodding, all the while wondering what would've happened if he had yelled at who he originally thought the culprit was- Shadow the Hedgehog.  
"... And that's Shadow's story of origin." Skye finished, Sonic nodding.  
"Thanks for the explanation. Well, I gotta go, bye!" With that, Sonic quickly fled, a pink hedgehog following suite. Skye sweat-dropped.  
"Uh, okay..."  
"Link?" Green asked, turning to Link.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why's Zelda so mad?"  
"Well, uh..." Link sweat-dropped. He just knew this'd come up someday.  
"Well-"  
"YOU SICK PEDOPHILE!"  
"AGH! MY BALLS!"  
Green cocked his head, looking at Marth and Ike.  
"Link? How come your faces are red?"  
Ike was about to answer, when Marth clamped his hand on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
"HMPH!"  
"Sorry, dear, can't have you darkening the child's mind, no matter how much you want him to join you and your sick ways." Marth replied, Ike's eyes narrowing dangerously.  
Skye laughed nervously, taking Green from Link's arms, Link immediately hiding behind his shield.  
"Uh, let's go for a walk." Skye said, Green nodding.  
"Okay, but lemme change first."  
With a flash, Green became the very-mature Vio.  
"Let's go."

After their calming walk and a small explanation of why Zelda had flipped out, Vio and Skye returned, baffled at the sight they came back to.

Marth lay flat on Ike's stomach in a dead faint, Ike near faint as well. Beside them, Link still hid behind his shield, asleep, leaning against a tree. Vio walked up to Link, tugging on his tunic, the Hylian starting.

"Huh..? WAH!" he cried, toppling over, shield hitting his head, the Hylian fainting. Vio sweat-dropped.

"Er…" Skye poked Ike in the stomach, the swordsman waking up.

"Hey, wha…? WHAT THE!" he yelled when he caught sight of Math.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" he yelled, the jackal rubbing his sore ears, sweat-dropping.

"I don't know. You tell me. Me and Vio," he glanced at the young boy, who, instead of in violet, was in red, poking Link with a stick,

"Er, Red and I just came back from our walk, and you all were just like this, all in some form of unconsciousness. Were you so bored you fell asleep?" he asked, Ike just cocking his head in thought. The prince on his stomach stirred, groaning.

"Urgh…" he sighed, rubbing his head.

"The last time I faint like that." he mumbled, blinking drowsily. Ike cleared his throat, the prince glancing at him.

"Eh..? Oh, hello Ike. What happened?" he asked, the swordsman sighing.

"I would not know. Do you?" he asked, the prince shaking his head, yawning.

"Nope. All I remember is something hitting me in the head, right after Skye and Toon left." Marth replied, Ike suddenly remembering, eyes narrowing again.

"Did this happen to be right after that little theft Ganondorf committed?" he asked, the prince nodding, smiling nervously.

"Um, I think so… I can't really remember… That hit on the head knocked a few of my recent memories 'round… Urgh.." he groaned, falling once again forward, holding his head, a migraine apparent. Skye and Ike exchanged glances, the jackal raising an eyebrow.

"A work of yours, perhaps?" Skye asked, the other squeaking. Skye sighed, rising, walking over to the Hylians. Red waved, hugging the jackal. The ever-sweet-Red.

"Did he wake up yet?" Skye asked, Red nodding.

"Yeah. But he's still red in the face." He replied, both sweat-dropping.

"Okay… Er, wanna see Zelda?" the Lucario asked, the child nodding.

After a short while, they arrived at the Temple, Sheik standing there, looking P.Oed. Red approached her, lifting his arms, the Hylian princess lifting him p, cradling him. Skye approached, Sheik glancing at him.

"The others?" she asked, Skye's eye twitching in response.

"And Ganondorf?" he asked, the Hylian handing the child to Skye, and then punching a pillar, which collapsed, some reappearing. Skye grimaced, hiding the child's eyes in his fur.

"Ouch." He commented, Sheik nodding, a hidden grin under her mask.

"That stupid pedophile got his ass kicked in the worst way possible." Sheik replied, fondly remembering how she hung him off the cliff, kicking him off to his untimely, temporate doom. Skye shuddered at her aura, slowly inching away.

"Um, well, it was nice to see you, Sheik. I, uh, gotta go, so, um… See ya!" Sheik turned towards where the jackal had been, a cloud of dust settling. She blinked, soon growling in anger, punching another pillar, which toppled, the building shaking. Sheik started as the building collapsed, eyes wide.

"Oh… Crap!"

An evil laugh went through the air, Sheik punching the evil sorcerer.

"Idiot."

Skye sighed, closing the door behind him, Tyri greeting him happily.

"Papa!" she cried, hugging him, the jackal lifting his pup up, nuzzling him.

"Hello, Tyrian. How was your day?" he asked, the puppy laughing.

"Ness and Lucas blew up a lot today. It was so funny the look on their faces!" the puppy giggled, burying her face in her father's fur in an attempt to stop laughing. Two burnt-to-a-crisp children stepped forward, eyes wide.

"PK Thunder my ass! That hurt like hell!" Lucas exclaimed, Ness cuffing him.

"No swearing, remember! We have a little toddler in the house!" Ness explained, Lucas sighing. A very weirded out Skye glanced at his pup, who smiled, little fangs glinting.

"They were showing me moves, like PK Fire, PK Breeze, and PK Thunder. The last one, they said, was a saving move. Labeled so very good. Their butts were on fire for, like, an hour!" the pup squealed, howling in laughter. Skye smiled, ushering the children out, giving them ice creams for their troubles. Tyri yawned, nuzzling into her father's fur again, looking up with wide eyes at her father, a small, tired smile on her face.

"What'd you do all day, pa?" she asked, Skye's face turning red at the memories.

"Err… How about I tuck you into bed, and tell you the whole thing?" he asked, the pup smiling, nodding.

"Yay! Yay! Yay, pa!" she exclaimed happily, Skye smiling.

'I've never been so happy, having someone else in my life to take care of,' Skye thought, thanking his best friends, especially Pit, for that egg he'd received so long ago.

Toon Link sighed, collapsing on his bed, the older Hylian shifting.

"Hey," Link greeted, the cartoon waving a hand.

"How was your day?" he asked, the other sighing.

"It was tiring. Especially trying to wake you, Marth and Ike up." He replied, muffled by the pillow, the older Hylian sweat-dropping.

"Sorry. But, it was a pretty great day, right?" he asked, the cartoon poking his head up, smiling.

"Yeah! Especially when Sheik kicked Ganon's butt!" he exclaimed, the other blushing at the memory.

'This is something we're never gonna forget, isn't it?' he thought, sighing.

"Well, glad you had fun, little one." He smiled, the other nodding, yawning. Plopping back onto the pillow, he fell fast asleep, snoring a bit. Link smiled, laying back down, sighing.

'Zelda's gonna kill the next brawl with Ganondorf she has.' He thought, drifting off.

Ike stood, arms cross, glaring at the blushing prince, who looked everywhere but at Ike. After a while, Ike sighed, tapping Marth's shoulder, the prince jumping.

"Marth…" he sighed, the prince shuddering.

"U-um… W-what is it, Ike?" he asked, Ike sighing.

"What's wrong with you? Hm? You've been acting weird all day! It's not like you." He explained, Marth sighing.

"Nani? Ano…" he sighed lamely, Ike shaking him a bit.

"Don't try fooling me with Japanese, girly prince. Tell me." he sighed, the prince sighing as well.

"I've been scarred for life by that prick, Ganondorf, and poor princess Zelda. Add to the fact that you were the one who 'accidentally' knocked me out, and I'm just fine! Just peachy!" he exclaimed, freaking out. Ike sighed, holding the panicky prince still, sighing.

"Look. How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry for that. Didn't help that you made me look like a pervert, though." He apologized, the last part he whispered to himself. Marth heard, though, and started, remembering.

"Are. Oops. Gomen." He apologized, now trying to flee of embarrassment. Ike raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"And you claimed to do so to prevent me from 'tainting the child's mind with my sick and twisted ways'." He leaned closer, Marth starting.

"And, who was the one who got me like that?" Ike asked suggestively, Marth sighing.

"Dammit. This is gonna be a long night…" he thought, sweat-dropping.

Pat: What happened at the end is anyone's guess. But anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed it! This musta been the longest fic ever that I've done! So please, review! New extra stories coming soon!


End file.
